007
by xladykelly101x
Summary: In a world where spies included Kurt and Blaine, anything could happen.


_**August 04, 2013**_

**Just an old short story.  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while - I'll try to explain when I update WTWMTDs next (Which will be soon, as I've been trying to work up the next chapter.  
But I'm still alive and writing, so...  
Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**In Memory of Cory Monteith (Although this story has no relation to him), R.I.P. July 13, 2013  
**

* * *

_**007**_

"Give us the disk," said the girl, who was clad in black. Her opponent, dressed in a white uniform, smirked and shook his head. She frowned and glared at the boy, then began to circle him. He watched her with a mad glint in his eyes and the disk firmly clutched to his chest.

Nearby, their two partners were locked in a fight of their own. The brunet boy, also clad in black, ducked as his opponent, dressed in the white uniform, launched a kick at his head. He slid down and knocked his hazel-eyed rival onto the floor. Quickly moving, he tied the boy's arms behind his back and got up. With a smug grin, he put a foot onto the other boy's chest to keep him down.

"A little help here please, Wes?" the hazel-eyed boy called out to his partner. Wes looked at the boy on the floor for a moment, giving him an irritated expression.

"Does the word 'secret identity' mean nothing to you?"

The girl lunged for the disk while Wes was distracted, but he moved to the side to dodge her.

"It doesn't matter at this point. We all know each other," she said, lunging for the disk once more. And indeed, they did know each other.

The two groups had faced each other multiple times in the past – in fact, they knew each other even when they weren't fighting. The two groups saw each other in their daily lives multiple times, going on coffee runs or shopping, etc. In fact, the male clad in black even went to the same school as the two males in white. So, of course, they were bound to see each other often. The girl also visited her partner's school enough to have most of the students and faculty familiar with her face.

Wes dodged the girl, Rachel, once again and she let out a frustrated huff. He gave her a taunting grin.

Meanwhile, the male on the floor, Blaine, pouted at the boy stepping on him.

"Kurt," Blaine whined slightly. Kurt, the boy stepping on him, rolled his eyes and glanced down at him. The hazel-eyed boy gave him a hopeful look. "Can I get up now? Please?"

The porcelain boy's lips quirked into a small smile and he stepped off of him. He helped Blaine up off the ground and untied his hands. As soon as Blaine was standing on his two feet, he glanced down at his chest.

"How did you manage to not leave a mark on my uniform?"

Kurt smirked. "You are forgetting that I am a perfectionist and would never allow these wonderful combat boots to get dirty."

Blaine smiled and the two turned to watch Wes tease Rachel with the disk.

"So, the Dalton ball is coming up next weekend," Blaine stated casually. Kurt's eyes flew to Blaine, as did Wes's.

Rachel took advantage of the momentary distraction and lunged at Wes again, this time effectively knocking him down. Kurt and Blaine ignored them.

Instead of saying anything, Kurt nodded, as if egging Blaine to finish what he was saying. Blaine clasped his hand together behind his back and rocked slightly on his feet.

"You and I should, you know, go together," he said hopefully.

Kurt sighed.

It had been obvious from the beginning that Blaine was attracted to Kurt. If it weren't for all the flirting and eye-sex he gave off to the glass eyed boy, one could have known from the body language he gave off. The dark-haired boy was always standing exceedingly close to the other male, and even when they were fighting each other, he was extremely gentle with the other boy.

Of course, Blaine wasn't attracted to the delicate boy just for his looks. As time had passed by and the times they faced off against each other gradually increased, Blaine found himself falling harder and harder for Kurt's personality. Even when they first met, he had been intrigued by the boy who had literally knocked him off his feet and told him, "You should have used your height to your advantage instead of immediately going for the face." Kurt had grabbed the vial out of his hand, walked over to Rachel, and the two disappeared.

From then on, it had been hook, line, and sinker.

But Blaine wasn't unrequited in his adoration of Kurt. The glass-eyed boy had been just as intrigued about the other when they had first me on one of their missions. It had been Wes and Blaine's first mission, but Kurt and Rachel had years of experience over them. (The two had been training as soon as they could walk. After all, Kurt's mother and father, along with Sue Sylvester, had been the leaders of the organization. When Kurt's mother had passed away, Kurt's father and Sue remained as the heads. It was mainly due to Sue's pushing that the two had been training since they were young.)

"Blaine, I can't go out with the enemy – policy. Heck, I can't even go out with you even if you were on our side. My dad is insanely overprotective," Kurt answered as gently as possible.

"Wait, your dad is part of your agency? Is your whole family evil?" Wes asked in surprise from his position on the floor. Rachel had effectively restrained him by sitting on his chest, holding the disk in her hand.

"We're not evil. We're the good guys," Rachel answered defensively.

Blaine looked confused. "Wait a second – You can't be the good guys because _we're_ the good guys."

Kurt and Rachel exchanged a long glance with each other.

"Something isn't right here. We'd better check this out with Sue," Kurt told his partner, who nodded in agreement. "But until then-" he continued, his eyes moving to where Blaine stood. He leaned over and gave the hazel-eyed boy a kiss on the cheek, as Rachel giggled quietly and got off of Wes. "-we're off."

He pulled out his grappling hook and shot it upwards, with it lifting him and Rachel out of sight.

Blaine sighed dreamily. "He's so amazing."

Wes rolled his eyes before pulling on Blaine's arm. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The two quickly left, not noticing a gaze following them.

A dark chuckle was heard from the shadows.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
